Maleficent
by Noeno
Summary: Todo comienza cuando un hada atrevido y curioso, conoce a un humano y se enamora. Este humano, consumido por la codicia, comete un pecado mas allá de lo imaginable, haciendo que este hada transforme su hermoso corazón en uno de piedra. ¿Podrá el hada volver a como era antes? Basado en la película "Malefica". Eren x Levi.


**_Hola. Noeno aquí. Para empezar, lamento estar desaparecida por un tiempo. Ya saben, colegio, estudios, conservatorio... Lo normal. He notado que la mayoría de mis historias son con Levi de Seme, así que me estuve preguntando como seria escribir una historia con Levi de Uke. Y por eso estoy aquí. Hoy les traigo _**_Maleficent__**, una historia inspirada en la película "maléfica". Muchas personas por un chat privado de una pagina me estuvieron pidiendo esto, y por eso me animé a escribirlo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Su respectivo dueño y creador es Hajime Isayama.**_

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_*** Esta historia, probablemente, contenga Lemon, claro si ustedes quieren.**_

_*** Van a ver un Levi feliz al principio, el que avisa no traiciona.**_

_**Pareja: Irvin x Levi, Eren x Levi, Irvin x Hanji y leve Armin x Eren.**_

_** Sin más que decir, aquí comienza la historia.**_

Maleficent

Esta es la historia de dos reinos vecinos. Supongo que ya habrán escuchado de esta anécdota, es por eso, que voy a ver cuanto la conocen.

Todo comenzó cuando un reino, habitado por personas como ustedes, le declaró la guerra su reino vecino. El reino que comenzó la guerra, era gobernado por un rey, malvado y ambicioso, que quería todas las riquezas para él.

El otro reino, el nombrado Páramo, estaba lleno de bondad, confianza y alegría. Ellos no necesitaban un rey, ya que tenían confianza en ellos mismos. En ese hermoso lugar, habitaba cada criatura mágica que podrías imaginar. Había desde Trolls hasta sirenas, ninfas, hadas y muchas criaturas mas. En la punta de un acantilado, había un árbol que crecía saludable y fuerte, en donde vivía un hada.

Este hada tenia alas muy grandes. Tan grandes, que cuando caminaba se arrastraban por el suelo. Eran grandes y de color café. Tenia dos cuernos sobre su cabeza. El cabello muy negro, un negro azabache, y sus ojos eran comparados con los días nublados, porque eran de color gris. Simplemente vestía con una túnica rasgada, color verdoso.

Su nombre era Levi.

Cada mañana, Levi volaba sobre la laguna mas clara del Páramo, jugando con las ninfas y los trolls. También charlaba junto a otras tres hadas, Annie, Berthold y Reiner. Él era muy feliz.

Un día, mientras hablaba con Reiner, Annie y Berthold aparecieron a toda velocidad advirtiendo que había un humano escondido en una de las cuevas de un ogro. Ellos dijeron que aquel hombre había robado algo muy importante y se rehusaba a devolverlo.

- ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba?- Pregunto Levi muy curioso.

- En la cueva de Auruo, no hagas nada estúp-

Levi no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, porque salio volando para la cueva de Auruo. Tenia mucha curiosidad, nunca había visto un humano de cerca y ahora era su oportunidad. Nada se lo prohibía.

Al cabo de unos minutos, había llegado. En la entrada estaba Auruo junto con su esposa, Petra, tratando de razonar con el humano. El único problema era que, al ser ogros, lo único que salia de sus bocas eran gemidos y gruñidos sin sentido.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? Por favor, sal.- Le dijo Levi

- Si salgo, me matarán. Ademas, esa cosa horrible que esta ahí me comerá.

Auruo se enojo y comenzó a gritar y lanzar gruñidos. En esa oportunidad, Levi intervino.

- Tranquilo, Auruo. Tu belleza es hermosa e inigualable.- Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó.- Nadie va a matarte, sal de una vez.

El humano, algo mas confiado por las palabras que acababa de oír, salió. Era un niño, de mas o menos unos 12 años, rubio de ojos celestes y un poco mas alto que Levi.

- ¿Ah?- preguntó Levi, algo desanimado- Es solo un mocoso...

- Y tu eres solo un niño...

- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

- Irvin... ¿El tuyo es...?

- Levi.- Dijo cortante. Luego miró a Petra que le comenzó a hablar, escuchó y agregó.- Tienes razón. Tienes que devolver lo que robaste, Irvin.

- ¿Qué?...

Al escuchar eso, Levi alzo su mano y le indicó que le devolviera lo que sea que hubiese robado. Irvin pareció comprender y de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña piedra que lanzo a la mano de Levi. Éste miró aquella roca y la tiró al estanque cercano. Luego, agarró la mano de Irvin y se lo llevó lejos de Auruo y Petra. Caminaron y caminaron hasta que llegaron a la salida del Páramo.

- Si hubiese sabido que la ibas a tirar, no te la hubiese dado.- Indicó el rubio.

-No la he tirado. Solo la devolví a donde pertenecía, lo cual estoy haciendo contigo.

Unos minutos más tarde, salieron y pudieron divisar un castillo algo alejado en el reino vecino.

- Algún día viviré ahí. -Dijo Irvin señalando aquel palacio.

- ¿Donde vives ahora?

- En una granja...

- Entonces...¿Tus padres son granjeros?

-Mis padres están muertos...

-Los míos igual.

En ese mismo instante, sus ojos chocaron. Irvin sonrió, haciendo que Levi se sonrojara un poco.

-Oye, Levi... Si vengo de nuevo, ¿estarás aquí?

Levi soltó una risilla picara.

-Tal vez...

Irvin le tendió la mano para que hagan un apretón amistoso. Levi comprendió aquel gesto y le agarro la mano, pero la saco rápidamente, adolorido.

- ¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó Irvin muy preocupado.

- Tu anillo...- Dijo Levi mirando la mano derecha de Irvin.- Tu anillo es de hierro. El hierro quema a las hadas.

Irvin lo miró, se sacó el anillo y lo lanzó lejos, todo para que sus manos se reúnan. Luego de esto, él se marchó. Y Levi se quedó pensando en como se deshizo de su anillo para que chocaran sus manos.

Semanas después, Irvin regresó al Páramo. Levi y él se divertían todo el día, jugando con las ninfas de agua. Se convirtieron en muy grandes amigos.

Hasta que un día, exactamente en el decimosexto cumpleaños de Levi, Irvin le regaló lo que él llamaba "beso de amor verdadero". Y así, nació un gran amor entre ellos dos. Pero la ambición y codicia de los humanos, alejaba a Irvin cada vez más. Tanto, que estaba por cometer el mayor pecado de su vida...

**_Continuará..._**

**_Y hasta ahí, gente. Como me canse escribiendo este capitulo xDD_**

**_Y decir que es el primero xDD_**

**_Comparte, comenta y manito arriba si quieres que siga esribiendo._**

**_Por favor, pega esto en un comentario, así yo sabre que leíste hasta el final:_**

**_\(._.)7_**

**_Eso es todo por hoy._**

**_Bye Bye._**


End file.
